pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokesquad Heroes and Villains season 2
Season 2. Light Prime is the new head of the Elite Guard including his own team, Ash and the Red team is still Alpha Group, Gelvarod's group as well after defeating the Dark Master in season 1. Mr. Moral and Hexus are still the Beta Leaders of both groups, Percepticon Commander and Crocodile-Man's teams are still Gamma! Senator Galactic was promoted Ultimatum Leader and his team is now the new Ultimatum group! Yellow Team Season 2: *'Dr. Eric Tlasstique/ Tlasstique Prime' (Travis J. Gould) - former member if Team 6, he is a reformed Golden version of Mewtwo since his mutation, he has the same abilities as Ash and like him he is married to a Tamaranian! *'Violet Tlasstique/ Ultra-Violet' (Venessa Marshall) - a sister of Star Prime and Blackfire Maximus, she has the violet colored hair, and like both sisters have a bare midriff, she is Tlasstique's wife and second in command! *'Liam McCray/ Striker' (Steven Blum) - he is the military head, he is cunning, aware, and always telling lots of drills! *'Dalen Potters/ War Lass' (Tara Strong) - the War expert and the one that oftens is the rambuncious one! *'Bruce Rodgers/ Viper-Man' (Yuri Lowenthal) - the skate board lover member of the group, he has he ability of all snakes, and lizards! *'Darkscream' (Michael Dobson) - the dark goth of the group, he has the strength of alot of strong men, and he has a crush on War Lass! *'Rachel Collins/ Anchor Girl '(Kayzie Rogers) - she is the one who is often seen by the dock by the sea, she is very much as sailor, and an expert of the water! *'Borac' (Greg Cipes) - an alien from the world of War, he is the one who often picks fights, he sometimes a loner but he has a crush on Cosmic Girl! *'Zana Blich/ Lightspeed' (Grey DeLisle) - the fastest member of the group and can go as fast as three Raptors! Yellow Percepticon Team Season 2: *'Lord Zerdash'' (Mark Hamill) - leader of the new Yellow Percepticon group, he is more desperate and he resembles a Robotic Skeleton, he is mad, insane, and ambissious!'' *'''Kriborg (Kevin Michael Richardson) - Zerdash's second in command who is cruel, strong and enforcive, he is often seen in Zerdash's quarters! *'Rade' (Jim Ward) - the hunter of the group and is often an outdoors man, he wears a suit that resembles Lex Luthor's Legion of Doom suit, and he is very short tempered! *'Zorgonops' (Dee Bradley Baker) - a warlord who often tries to gain Zerdash's respect for his past failures, he is often the most incompetent one! *'Helga Van Rika/ Light-Beam' (Kari Wahlgren) - Love interest of Striker and she feels the same for Striker, she is an electic type character and she is reluctant to join Zerdash and his mad cause! *'Mindset' (Ron Perlman) - scientist of the group and feels above everyone that he experiments and is often plans to overthrow Lord Zerdash, with his cybernetic parts! *'Dr. Petrie Von Mann/ Weaponier' (Rodger Bumpass) - the weapons man of the group, he is also a weapons dealer and give his weapons to any other country at the right price! *'Drillgax '(Steven Blum) - the Spinosaurus man who is the enforcer of the group and is often the most glutonous of the group! *'Malgix' (Jess Harnell) - the Dragon herald of the group, he is the one that is Zerdash's contact with Man-Dragon who like in season one is still the head of Percepticon! Scarlet Team Season 2: *'John Squire Jr./ Wildman' (Liem O'Brien) - the leader of the new scarlet team, he is known for his survival tactics, and he is one of the best leaders in Pokesqaud! *'George Banner/ Dr. Raptor' (Tim Curry) - the scientist of the group with raptor claws on his Dr. Octopus like tenticles, he is the brains of the bunch and he often is a happy go lucky guy! *'Dr. Elizabeth Carander/ Matrix' (Tara Strong) - Wildman's girlfriend and devoted lieutenent, she is often the human super computer and can blend with the Matrix! *'Val Van Vance/ Cyber-Storm' (Cedric Yarbrough) - the Cybernetic member of the group, he is often the one who always does medication! *'Liza Valdez/ Peecekeeper '(Maria Canals Barrera) - the calm, and cocerned one of the group, she is often in meditation and in ponder of thoughts! *'Sally Manheim/ the Totem' (Maria Canals Barrera) - the magic person of the group, and the one who often in the library and studying at all times! *'Thomas Jack Morgan/ Salamander '(Dee Bradley Baker) - the reptillian member of the group and the tracker of the group, he has a crush on Peecekeeper! *'Keith Blaine/ Armax '(Mark Hildreth) - he is the enforcer of the group and is always reckless, but he is honest and loyal, he has the ability of the wind! *'Briana Crothers/ Queen Bee II '(Tara Platt) - daughter of the first Queen Bee and Promethius, she is also Sting's girlfriend, she is abit shy and she is very caring! Scarlet Percepticon Team Season 2: *'Lextor' (Dave Wittenberg) - an alien devourer of worlds which made an alliance with the Percepticons to keep his power, he plots to rule the galaxy and dethrown Gelvarod! *'Leonard V. Mann/ Lord Quail' (Sam Neil) - the second in command of the group, he is a master of birds, a master swordsman, and he was Ash's father's old mentor like Ras al Ghul was Batman's! *'Count Rainer Gongar' (Yuri Lowenthal) - the mystic of the group and the one who often answers to King Skull with their accomplishments! *'Boyd T. Scott/ Jungle Lord' (Dee Bradley Baker) - he is the wildest member of the group, half man and half beast makes him the most dangerous of the group! *'Arnold von Skull/ King Skull '(Corey Burton) - the defact leader of the gang and the most cunning of the group, he has the ability to create skeleton men and use them to conquer! he answers to Lextor! *'Morgana' (Heather Hogan) - the Sorceress of the group, and an expert of the dark magic and can easliy control another to do her dirty work! *'Dr. Crothon' (Ron Perlman) - the scientist of the group, and is often seen creating creatures for their plots and schemes! *'Amun' (Mark Oliver) - the third sorcerer of the group who plots to overthrow King Skull, and be Lextor's new favorite warrior! *'Yuriondah Slim' (Jeff Bennett) - the bounty hunter of the group from an alternate dimension, he is more restless, and more tough! Emerald season 2: *'Brian Vance/ Air Force 1' (Ben Disken) - the leader of the new emerald group, he takes the sky with a jet pack, and with the ability of Sonar, he is the most mature of the group! *'Marcus James/ Richter Scan' (Marc Thompson) - the earth shaper of the group, and the one who oftens reports to headquarters on incedents! *'Sheryl Monger/ Talon II' (Hyden Walch) - the female member with talons that can even slash through titanium, she is the love interest of Richter Scan! *'Ty Rohn/ Mankey Fist' (Bumper Robinson) - he is the enforcer if the group, he is strong, loyal, devoted, and even more determined to get the job done! *'Hailey Beth Hood/ Lady Luna '(Maggie Blue O'Hara) - the second in command of the group, and is a night time hero and she knows how to fight in the dark! *'Kalzon '(Johnny Yong Busch) - the tracker of the group, he is often seen hanging out with Lady Luna, and is the heart of the team! *'Alchon' (Jason Spizak) - the third incommand, of the group, he has the powers of Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald light with his crystals! *'Rebecca Ketchum/ Mega Prime '(Amanda Bynes) - the long lost older sister of Ashemis Prime and the fourth in command of Emerald, she has the same powers as Ash, only she uses them for knowledge! *'Madison Chess/ Powerhouse' (Tara Platt) - the strongest of the bunch courtesy of her namesake, she is also a lovable person, and is the love interest of Air Force I! Emerald Percepticon season 2: *'Vern Menvile/ Apocalypse King' (Jonathan Adams) - the leader of the Emerald group, he is more evil, and more dangerous then ever! he has the power of Darksied, and as terrible! *'Lord Quandahr' (Jason Issacs) - Apocalypse King's second in command, and the one who answers to him, and he has the powers of illusions! *'General Zevis' (Alan Rickman) - the head general and the one who often seeks to overthrow Apocalypse King, he is a mad man, and he is the most sadistic of the group! *'Rakmis' (Mark Rolston) - the enfrocer of Apocalypse King, and is the most loyal, he is the one who seeks out the outside world for his own delight, and for his own greed! *'Lord Claron' (Oded Fehr) - the mystic of the group, he wears the Allosaurus Mask that gives him the power of Prehistory, he is also one of the most eccentric of characters! *'General Garthim' (Dee Bradley Baker) - Zevis's own second in command, and he is fiercely loyal to both Apocalypse King, Lord Quandahr, and General Zevis, he also has robotic claws that help his strength! *'Ogre-Master' (John DiMaggio) - master of Ogres, trolls, goblins, and even Gremlins like his brother Plimdax the conqueror! *'Dr. Glen Nicholson/ Dr. Apocalypse' (Peter MacNichol) - the head scientist of Apocalypse King, he is cowardly, greedy, and very insane, he is also one of the most mysterious characters of the group! *'Nina Megan/ Glamour Girl' (Donna Murphy) - with the powetr of Diamond, and Pearl. she is one of the most wicked of the bunch and she has a crush on General Zevis! Terra *'Victor Von Marko/ Platinum Knight' (Greg Ellis)- one of the lost warriors of ancient Sarcania, his team was lost on Onurac Island, he is confident, assuring, and is one of the finest leaders of Sarcania! *'Ayden and Woof' (Frank Welker) - Platinum Knight's second in command, with his magic sword and parrot Woof, he is one of the most aware characters of the group! *'Prodeus' (Dee Bradley Baker) - a horse man that is their medical officer, he is often the one who keeps an eye on the team, he is as fast as a horse, and is very dedicated! *'Count Even Roghes' (James Arnold Taylor) - the inventing Count of the group, his intellegence from the british university had help them out of certain messes! *'Princess Luna' (Maria Canals Barrera) - the hispaniac member of the group, she is the one with the powers of Lunar Light, she is also the comedic one of the group! *'Mark Chris Jones/ Shadow Dragon' (Lex Lang) - the martial artist of the group, he is called Shadow Dragon because of him blending in with the shadows! *'Col. Sandra Brics/ Jec' (Candi Milo) - the piolet of the group, and good at the sky, she is the love interest of Ayden! *'Taki Chira/ Captain Bushido' (Keone Young) - The master of Bushido's ways and the ways to battle with honor. he is also the teams mindbender! *'Morrison D. Wallace/ Almec/ Control Freak' (Alexander Polinsky) - Ash' old rival in the Hoen Region, and the former foe of the Teen Titans, he is also the teams watcher and keeps a close eye out, he also uses the same remote for powers and he alterated it for good! Terra Percepticons *'King Rocan' (James Horan) - the leader of the Terra Percepticons and is the one responisble for the Pokesqaud Terra for being in Old Sarcania!, he has the ability of Earth! *'Count Jeff Oglethorp/ Count Eon' (Graham McTavish) - Rocan's second incommand, and the one that can view the future, he is sadistic and incredibly arrogant! *'Briana Tank/ Gypsy Moth' (Adrienne Barbeau) - the scientist of the group and named after the Gypsy Moth, and she is as cunning and tricky then the rest! *'Mac Burton/ Cybertron' (John DiMaggio) - the weapon's man of the group, and wears the same armor as Gelvarod, he is a Kirakian like Gelvarod, and is as dangerous! *'Colonel Along' (Richard Newman) - the serpentine lieutenent, of General Crab Gongar, he is cruel, insane, wicked, and always thinks he's ahead! *'General Crab Gongar' (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the head General of King Rocan, he always tries to please King Rocan but fails, he is also the strongest! *'I.R.O.N.' (Dee Bradley Baker) - a machine created by Gypsy Moth to do all the dirty work, it is made for fire repelant, ice repelant, except Water! *'Alice Marvel/ The Ultramite' (Cree Summer) - the warrior of the group and Gypsy Moth's rival, she wears armor, and shows that she does work to prove to her colleagues! *'Derek Nelson Harris/ Octocore' (Corey Burton) - the decoder of the group, and the one who often spends some time underwater, he is also a mad man and a deciever! Aqua *'Megan Tabitha Jones/ Aqua-Woman' (Tara Platt) - leader of Aqua, she is an ancient species of Mermaid and she is also the one who keeps the team together! *'Polar Cap' (James Arnold Taylor) - the one with the ability of Ice, he is the cool guy and he knows some pretty neat tricks! *'Sarah Cassandra/ Meteor' (Kaley Cuoco) - she is the outerspace expert, she is also a close friend of Aqua-Woman, she is also the love interest of Polar Cap! *'Kevin Elwes/ Animatter-Boy '(Jason Marsden) - he is the reckless member of the group, he can control antimatter and can cause a whole lot of Damage! *'Jordan Bask/ Nega-Man' (Daryl Sabara) - the second in command of the group and Aqua-Woman's love interest, he can use Negative energy and can be very arrogant! *'Issac Helm/ Glaurung' (Simon Templemen) - named after a Dragon from the J.R.R.Tolkein's the Simarllion, he has Dragon powers, and he is the most intellegent of the bunch! *'Jessie Naiper/ Giant-Girl' (Cathrine O'Hara) - like James, she was a former member of Team Rocket, once the Pokesqaud's secretary until she fell in chemicals and mutated into Giant-Girl, she is now a full fledged member and the teams finest! *'Soohla Broadway' (Troy Baker) - an alien creature from the 14th dimension, and famous for doing the anual grand call of the wild to call his animal friends! *'Ariel Jason/ Aerial Ace '(Danielle Judovits) - a airborne creature that can fly like an eagle, and she is the love interest of Antimatter Boy! Aqua Percepticons *'Dr. Britney Zylene Oak '(Angelina Jolie) - Gelvarod's mother and Megatron's mate, She is in reality Delia Ketchum's sister and Prof. Oak's oldest daughter, similar to Grendel's mother has the accent and the tentical tail, and it's mechanical, making her not only a proud warrior but the queen of the Kirak! *'Umbrox '(Troy Baker) - Zylene's second in command, he is the most ruthless, and arrogant of the group. he is also the one who orchastrated Ash and Misty's mutation 20 years ago! *'Zorcai' (Steven Blum) - Zylene's most trusted bodyguard, he is a martial artist and has learned the ways of the Power of Hung Gung, he is very twisted and very fiesty when his loyalties are questioned! *'Paxton Munoz/ War Dreamer '(Dorian Harewood) - another Kirakian like Cybertron and Gelvarod, only he has more experience and more of a warmonger personality! *'Siradok Phibes' (David Sobolov) - the scientist of the group, he is often creating weapons for his group, and sometimes sell them to other crime lords! *'Electrox' (Fred Tatasciore) - the enforcer of the group, with the ability to conduct electricity, and storms makes him an apposing foe! *'Arnold Alistair/ Urclone '(James Arnold Taylor) - a sorceror with the powers of the Wyrm, the cult that Draca is a head of and Urclone is her top student in the dark arts! *'Scronder '(Eric Bauza) - a ninja warrior that has clawed gauntlents and the ability to use them for theiving, he is also Zorcai's top student! *'Crawl '(Charlie Adler) - a insane warrior, and a maniac, he is one of a few characters with a mask and with an unknown origin! Sky *'David Nelson Trait/ Venger' (Jessie McCarthney) - a young sky loving leader of the team, he was a former scout for Team Rocket but he is more decent and has more dignity, he has the abilities of a hawk! *'Roctho' (Shawn Harrison) - the muscle of the group and the one who often goes out in the wild and checks on the perimeter, he has the abilities of the Bear! *'Francine Lotus/ Spider-Girl' (Sumalee Montano) - Venger's second in command, she is considered the heart of the team, she has the powers of the Spider, but she is Venger's love interest! *'Ginger Gang / Thited Gongar' (Heather Hogan) - Crab and Rainer's younger sister who is also from ancient Sarcania, she uses her power of mind, the powers to do good, she is Roctho's love interest! *'June Lotus/ Ice-Queen' (Tara Platt) - Spider-Girl's older sister with the power of Ice, she is very compassionate, and understands certain situations! *'Cyrco' (James C. Mathis III) - the techmanager of the group and he is very inquisitive about technology!, he is aslo Venger's best friend! *'Zeara Mann/ Sniper Ninja '(Kari Wahlgren) - the ninja of the group, who value's honor, and righteousness, she wears a mask to conceal her burnt part of her face! *'Becky Scorch/ Lady Skull' (Juliet Landau) - she is a punk goth and she has the ability to give a good wallop, and a good whack at her foes! *'Phillip Kacarn/ Dark Skull '(Phil Morris) - another punk goth of the group that can cause alot of spooky things to happen to his own foes! Sky Percepticons *'King Basilo' (Stephan Lang) - leader of this percepticon group, he is halfman, and half prehistoric whale, he is very power hungry and wants to free both his brothers Fenris and Hamlet Frost from Crimson Tower! *'Orson Seismogram/ Tremor '(Ben Disken) - Basilo's bodyguard and responsible for the tremors and earthquakes, he is also one of the few dimwitted members of the group! *'Garg Vorg/ The Horn' (Dee Bradley Baker) - the warrior of the group and very loyal to King Basilo, he is not to brite, nore is he cleaver, but he does know when to slice! *'Olgranh '(Bill Nighy) - King Basilo's Enforcer, and most trusted Percepticon, he has the strength, skills, and intellegence that The Horn, and Tremor lack! *'Frederick Tyson/ The Worm' (Alexander Polinsky) - the scientist of the group, who often tries to overthrow King Basilo and become top dog, he has the power of Blackholes! *'Olivia Beck/ Dr. Alchemist' (Lauraine Newman) - the mystic of the group and is a Kirakian, she is the one who often communicates with Dr. Zylene to show their progress! *'Matt Forest/ Rogue Prime' (LeVar Burton) - a traitorous Pokesqaud member like Commander 13, and Jeca, only he is more dangerous and is now in league with the Percepticon's! *'General Austin Zard '(Steven Blum) - Dr. Alchemist's love interest and Kirakia's finest general, he is also the one who trained Gelvarod years ago! *'Thomas Arnold/ Robo-Emperor' (John DiMaggio) - the cyborg member of the group and always hacked information for King Basilo or for General Zard, Basilo's second in command! Vocano Project *'Dan Jay Bean/ Captain Inferno '(Khary Payton) - leader of Volcano Project, he is the one that is the supreme head of Sky, Aqua, and Terra groups, he has the ability of Fire! *'Martin Cosmo/ Cosmos' (David Kaufmen) - Captian Inferno's second in command, and the man who often checks the other teams progress, he is boastful, silly, and has the ability of the stars! *'Marline Cosmo/ Thrust' (Tara Strong) - she is Martin's sister and she is the daredevil of the group, she is often causing trouble for the team by getting them in it! *'Ben Mark Nelson/ Neon-Core '(Christopher Judge) - the strongest of the group, and has the ability to cause a neon blast! *'Eva Ruth/ Sorceress' (Tara Strong) - the mindbender of the group, she is the love interest of Cosmos, and she is the one who helps keeps the team together! *'Nina Benvolio/ She-Cat '(Venus Terzo) - she is the Cat girl of the group, and she is thick skulled and the one who often the one to get into a fight! *'Mel March/ Gharial' (Andrea Baker) - Crocodile-Man's girlfriend, she has the ability of the gharial, and she is also the love interest for the Gator! *'Thortas' (Deidrich Bader) - the alien member of the group, he has a hook for a hand courtesy of the war with the Kirakians! *'Ralph Manning/ Invisobon' (Andy Milder) - the invisible one of the group, he is often seen in the halls, and in the wreck room trianing and became a good friend of The Streak! Volcano Project Percepticons *'Lord Extron I' (Maurice LaMarche) - the leader of the group and has a face that is similar to Skeleton King's, he is a cyborg, and a powerful foe! *'Lord Extron II' (Tim Curry) - Extron I's second in command, he has the same cybernetic abilities as Extron does, he is the enforcing part of Extron! *'Sir Ralph Tritium/ Triplocon '(Whil Weaton) - the triple threat, and he can do anything three times better than any other human alive! *'The Tracker '(Dee Bradley Baker) - the bounty hunter of the group, and was the one responsible for Thorta's lost hand, and he is Thorta's number one archenemy! *'Christopher Cain/ C.L.O.V.I,O.S' (Tom Kane) - he is the scientific head of the group, twisted mind, and harsh ways he is considered one of the most insane of villains! *'Kevin C. Cardiac/ King Hearton' (Peter MacNicol) - the enforcer of the group, with a robotic heart like body he is considered one of the most bizzarest of characters in the series! *'Alexis Luthor/ Emerald Empress II '(Tara Strong) - the second Emerald Empress and the daughter of Lex Luthor, she is more insane, and cocky then the last one! *'Victor Cox/ Cybermaster' (Corey Burton) - the cybernetic master of the group and the one who hacks into an enemy mainframe and steals all the data and gives it to Extron! *'Darth Ragu' (Tara Strong) - the assassin of this Percepticon group, and a very sadistic one at that, she is also incredebly mad!